UriahXTris
by jellytoast
Summary: this is a story about how life would be if tris was born into dauntless. This story will eventually have tris/uriah. Please R&R! All right go to veronica roth! XOXO this summary sucks so just give it a chance :D:D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm new to this community so plz r+r. This is a story about tris and uriah. I don't own anything, even though I wish I did. :( all rights go to Veronica Roth! And now for the story. XOXO**

Chapter 1-

_Tris's POV_

Today is the choosing ceremony. I'm sort of nervous, but not really. My best friend was walking besides me and we had made a promise. We were never going to leave each other. Uriah promised and he never breaks any promises.

"Tris, you look a little stiff." I look at him and that's when the nerves hit. Tears well up in my eyes. I wasn't scared of the ceremony, I was scared of losing Uriah. He was my everything. He wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed into his shirt. He wiped my eyes and looked into my eyes.

"What's bothering you?"

"I don't want to lose you." I know I was straight forward, but I could never lie to him. He pulled me close to him.

"I'm not going anywhere Tris. You're not going to get rid of me that easy." He gives me his famous goofy grin. I smile a little and pull back from his grip.

"Come on, let's go before we're late." He nods and wraps his arm around my shoulder. We walk outside the compound and head to the train. I start sprinting and I swing myself onto the train. I remember how many memories happened in this train. I had my first kiss here. His name is Peter. In the beginning he treated me like a princess. I bought me everything that I wanted and we knew each other. I knew his secrets and he knew mine. But now-a-days he's changed. He has a short temper and he hits me sometimes. I know that if I don't stay with him then he will hurt my friends so I stick with him. Uriah has never approved of our relationship and to be honest I always trusted his opinion. I felt like there was something wrong, but I never listened to myself.

"Watcha thinking about Trissy?" I grin at the old nickname.

"I'm thinking about Peter." He frowns and shakes his head.

"There's something about him that I don't like." I nod my head. I know what he's talking about, but I can't break-up with him or else he'll kill me or Uriah. The train started to slow. Uriah and I grabbed hands and jumped, landing perfectly. We follow the other dauntless into the hub. We sit in our wedge. The dauntless always sit next to the candors. Jeanine Mathews begins her speech and I grab my mom's hand. The countdown begins. We go in order from last name. Uriah will go first.

"Dauntless first. Darian Abe." I knew Darian. He was always different. I had a strong feeling that he was going to transfer. He slit his hand and let his blood spill over the Erudite. No one was shocked. They all knew he was different. Nothing big happened until they called Peter's name.

"Peter Hayes." He stood up and walked to the front. He grabbed the microphone out of Jeanine's hands and started talking.

"I want to thank my family, but I won't. I just wanted to say that I love you Tris and I really don't want to do this, but I have no choice." He slit his hand and wiped his hand on the abnegation stones. I gasp and cover my mouth to hide the smile. He sits behind the abnegation and looks at me. He looked sad, but I knew he was faking. He was an amazing actor. Way too soon they called Uriah's name.

"Uriah Pedrad." He stood up slit his hand and wiped his blood on the dauntless coals. I grinned and he winked at me. A couple more names were called until I heard my name.

"Beatrice Prior." I scrunched my name up at the horrible name. I quickly slit my hand and wiped it on the coals. Uriah whooped and I laughed softly. I joined him at the back and he grabbed my hand. I grinned at him and zoned out for the rest of the ceremony. As soon as it's over we get up and run down the stairs. I start cartwheeling to the train and Uriah is running next to me laughing. We jump into the train and I start grinning, laughing, and jumping around.

"What are you so happy about?"

"He's gone Uri! Peter's finally gone!"

"What do you mean? I thought you loved him." I sat down and Uriah sat next to me. I started my log story.

"Well In the beginning I loved him. He treated me like I was a princess. He told me he loved me and I believed him. A couple years ago he started changing. He had a very short temper and he would get mad over the stupidest things. He tried to get me to stay away from you, but I wouldn't. A couple of months ago he started hitting me. The stupidest things would happen and he would get so mad. I never truly loved him Uri. I trusted you and I always believe your opinions." He nods.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you Tris."

"I didn't tell you because he threatened to kill you. You know what happened to Al. I couldn't let that happen to you Uri. You're my best friend." He nodded and hugged me close to him.

"Do you have any bruises?" I nodded and pulled my shirt up. You could see the belt marks and the bruises along my hips.

"I have a question Tris.

"Hmm?"

"Has he ever gone further than beating you? You know, like rape?" I slowly nod my head remembering the night. He furrowed his eyebrows and hugged me close.

"I'm so sorry Tris. I should have known. I should have helped you." I started crying again. He rubbed my back and he kissed my head. The train slowed a little and we rolled off. We started listening to Max's speech. After his speech we had to jump. I slowly stepped forward and walked right off of the building. The wind blew my hair back and I felt like I was flying. Soon my body hit a hard net. I grinned and pulled myself out. I saw Zeke and walked over to him, giving him a hug.

"Hey Tris. Did Uriah transfer?" I shook my head.

"Nope." He grinned and walked over to the net. We soon heard I high pitched scream. A boy hit the net and I looked over. I grinned when I saw Uriah's grinning face.

"Dude! You let a girl jump before you!" He blushed and nodded.

"Tris's braver than me." I grinned and grabbed his hand. After everyone has jumped we started walking to the pit. The dauntless born were going to be trained by Lauren and Zeke. A guy named four started talking to the initiates. Lauren walked up.

"You're all dauntless born so I suppose you don't need a tour." We all nod.

"Alright go have fun!" I shriek and Uriah and I go straight to our favorite spot. It was a little ledge by the chasm. Uriah found it when he was fooling around. We're the only ones that know about it. We sit there and talk for a while. After about two hours we decide to get up and get something to eat. Uriah gets his chocolate cake and I get a muffin. Nothing could make this day any better.

**Thanks for reading this! I want everyone to R+R because this story is really special to me. I don't know why, but I think this story is going to be awesome. Thanks for the support! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Love ya! XOXO**

Chapter 2-

Uriah's POV

After we ate we started walking back to my apartment. Since we were dauntless born, we all got apartments that we could live in while we were initiates. Peter's apartment was on the way to mine. Once we got there Tris let go of my hand and I raised an eyebrow.

"Peter always said that he had something hidden in his apartment for me and I never got the chance to look." She took a bobby pin out of her hair and she started picking his lock. Once the door clicked open she walked in and sucked in a breath. Tris's name was written all over his walls. On the table there was a note. It said:

_Dear Tris,_

_I knew you would come in here looking for that special present I got you. I would recommend not looking while Uriah is with you. You might be a little embarrassed. I just wanted to say that I love you and I expect to see you on visiting day. Love you!_

_Your Love,_

_Peter_

She grabbed my hand and swallowed.

"What do you think it could be?" She asks.

"I don't know Tris." She grabbed my hand and we walked over to the bed together. She lifted the mattress. There was a box labeled Tris on it. She took it and walked over to me. She put it on the table and slowly opened it. She jumped back and covered the box up.

"What is it Tris?" She shook her head and sat down on the floor. I walked up to the box and slowly opened it. Inside there was a black belt and some lingerie. I sat down next to her and turned her face towards mine. She sobbed and buried her face in my shirt. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and I hugged her close to me. She continued to sob and I stroked her hair.

"Shh it's alright. I'm right here." She started sniffing and she pulled back. She took a couple of deep breaths and then she looked into my eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"It's alright." She looked at my wet shirt and laughed a little. I smiled and cupped her cheek. She leaned her head into my hand. I don't know what made me do this. I don't know why I did this, but I did. I leaned into her face and kissed her. A soft, passionate kiss. She almost immediately kissed me back. Butterflies started heating up in my stomach. I pulled back.

"Sorry, I don't know why I…" She cut me off with another kiss. Her lips felt like heaven. They were soft and smooth. They kept re attaching with my lips. When she pulled back I grinned at her.

"Beatrice?" She slapped my arm.

"Don't call me that." I laughed.

"Tris?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She laughs.

"Under one condition." I gulped. Oh god what is she thinking.

"You have to always be my friend even if we break up." I let out the breath I was holding and smiled.

"Of course."

"Then yes I'll be your girlfriend." I grinned and we sealed our love with a kiss.

**I know this story is short, but I think it's the worst story I have ever written in my life so ya. I'm ending it here. I hope you liked it! XOXO**


	3. AN

**Hey guys! This is not a chapter. I have gotten a lot of reviews asking if I could write more. I'll give you a deal. I'll write more if you give me ideas. I promise. I just don't know what to write about. I need a few ideas and then I'll be updating again. Thanks for the support! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! I decided to continue because all of you wanted me to so here's another chapter! All rights go to the amazing Veronica Roth of course. XOXO**

Chapter 3-

Tris's POV

Kissing Uriah was the best thing that could have happened to me today. I climbed under the covers of my bed and quickly fell asleep. I started dreaming of the future. I dreamt of Uriah and me when initiation was over. I dreamt of us getting married and at the end of my dream we had three kids. I don't know their names, but I knew they were ours. Somewhere in the outside word a horn rang. I shot up like a bullet and rubbed my eyes.

"Meet me in the training room in an hour." Lauren screamed. I groaned and got up. Since there really isn't a bathroom to change in I have to change in front of everyone. I grab a black tank top that shows my ravens and some tight black exercise pants. I slip off my warm pajama pants and quickly slide my pants on. I slowly lift my shirt up and I catch Uriah staring.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful." (TFIOS QUOTE! DID ANYONE CATCH THAT?) I blush and put my tank on. I run to the pit and grab a muffin. I sink my teeth into it and sigh. I love dauntless muffins. All too soon the hour was up and I was in the training room waiting for further instruction.

"Hey Tris, you look mad." I turn around to see a smiling Uriah.

"I'm just bored, that's all." I smile back at him. He kisses my cheek and I feel like melting into a pool of lava.

"Hello dauntless born initiates. As all of you know my name is Lauren and this idiot is Zeke." Uriah grins at his brother.

"Today we are going to show you how to shoot a gun and throw knives. Transfers only learn how to shoot a gun first, but we are more trained then they are so everyone pick up a gun." I grab a gun and wait for further instruction.

"Since all of you know how to shoot a gun so we're going to have a little competition." Zeke started lining up the targets.

"Each one of you will shoot at all of these targets. Everyone who hits dead center every time, will move onto the next round. Uriah Pedrad, you are first." He walks up to the target and takes stance. Feet apart. Breath in, aim, exhale, shoot. Dead center. He does this for the rest of the targets. He hits the last one and all of us cheer. He grins and stands behind Zeke. It turns out that I'm going to be last. Only four people are behind Zeke. I have been shooting a gun since I was five, so I got this. I step up to the first target. Breath in, aim, exhale, shoot. The shot is powerful, but I keep my feet planted. Dead center. I grin and move to the next target. Dead center again. Soon I'm on my last target. I spread my feet apart.

"Go Tris!" Uriah yells. I smile to myself. Breathe in. Think of Uriah. Aim. Think of his lips. Exhale. Think of his hair. Shoot. Dead center. I grin and skip over to Zeke. Uriah pulls me into a hug and whispers into my hair,

"Good job." I smile.

"You too." He nods and Lauren starts yelling again.

"Everyone who failed go over to the transfer room and tell four that you need some practice." Their eyes go wide and they quickly start complaining.

"I didn't ask for complaints. I said go!" They all rush out of the room. The only people left are me, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and a guy named Josh, that I haven't really talked to before.

"Since you guys are real dauntless you will be moving on to the next challenge. It's the same challenge except with knives instead of guns. Tris you're first this time." I nod and grab three knives. I go up to the target. Legs apart. I pull the knife back to my ear and fling it forward. Dead center. Second target, I get the same result. Third target, dead center again. Everyone claps and I stand behind Lauren. Josh goes next. He misses on the first target. He sighs and walks out the door. Haha. Marlene goes next. I yell,

"Go Mar!" She grins and flings the knife forward. Center. The next target she covers her eyes. Dead center again. The last target she turns around and throws the knife backwards. It was a hair off center. Lauren yells,

"Out! It was not dead center!" I give her a soft smile and she groans. She walks out the door. Lynn's next. She passes easily. Uriah's next.

"Go Uri!" He grins and passes through easily.

"Alright last round! You have to fight Zeke." I whoop and Uriah jumps up and down. Zeke walks into the circle and Uriah goes first. They circle each other, but soon Uriah throws the first punch. Zeke dodges and kicks Uriah in the stomach. He grunts and steps back.

"Sorry bro."

"No problem." Uriah kicks Zeke's shins and Zeke collapses. He kicks him in the spot and Zeke cries out.

"Alright Uri you win." Uriah smirks and walks out.

"I need like five minutes before the next one."

"Get up you lazy slug." He groans. Lynn beats the crap out of him. It's my turn. I high five Uriah and jump into the circle. I put my fists up and start to circle him. I punch him in the jaw. He grunts. That hurt. Good. He swings messily. I kick him in the stomach and he lands a punch on my arm.

"Why that hurt so much Zeke." I say with heavy sarcasm.

"Shut up Tris." I smirk. I kick his knee cap and he crumples. I kick his soft spot for good measure, and then I jump out of the ring. Everyone congratulates.

"I need Beatrice Prior." I groan.

"It's Tris."

"Sorry Tris. I need you to help me with the transfers for a second. I look at Lauren and she nods. I follow him out the door.

"I'm four by the way." I nod. We walk to the other room and when I walk in all the dauntless born cheer.

"I didn't lose. Four just wants my help." They all groan. A girl and a boy are fighting. The boy punches her in the face and knock her out cold. I run up to her and drag her out of the ring. I carry her to a bench and throw water in her face. She jumps up.

"What the hell!"

"Sorry. You were knocked out." She grins.

"'I'm Christina. You must be Tris." I nod.

"Nice to meet you."

"Ditto."

"Tris come over here. I know who you're going to fight." I turn around.

"You're going to go up against Peter." He points at the boy who knocked out Christina. Christina yells,

"No! Don't make her fight that demon!" I smile.

"Don't worry I'll beat the crap out of him." She grins.

"I hope so." I step into the circle and put my fists up. This is going to be hard. He steps and throws a punch. I easily dodge and kick him in the back. He buckles forward. He punches and hits my jaw. I grunt. Ouch. I kick his stomach. He throws another punch. I grab his arm and twist it around his body. I start kneeing him in the stomach. He flips me over his back and I hit the floor hard. I growl.

"Wow I'm so scared of you. Tris the great." I scream in fury and tackle him. I start punching him in the face. There is blood dripping down his nose. I elbow him one last time and he is out. I grin and jump out of the circle. Everyone is grinning and cheering for me. Especially Christina. I start walking out the door.

"Wait Tris!" I turn around to see Christina running towards me. I grin.

"Can you sit with me and my friends during lunch today?" I nod.

"Yeah sure." She grins back at me.

"Awesome."

"Take me with you Tris!" Marlene yells. I grin.

"Alright come on."

"Take me too!"

"And me!"

"Don't forget about me!"

"I'm only taking Marlene back with me so back off." Everyone groans. Marlene and I run out the door and straight towards the dauntless born training room.

**So there's another chapter. Thanks to everyone who has given me ideas. I hope you liked this chapter, and ya. That's it. Love you guys! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! I'm soooo sorry. I haven't been able to go on the computer 4 like 2 weeks! I went to Galena. Sups sry. Enough of my excuses. On with the story! XOXO**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything :( I wish I did.**

Chapter 5-

Tris's POV

After training we all head to lunch. Christina waves at me and I grin back at her. I bring my tray over to her and plop down in the seat next to hers.

"Hey Christina! These are my friends Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn."

"Hey guys! This is Will and Al. Yeah that's it." I laugh.

"We're all our friends now." She smiles.

"Thanks Tris." I nod in response. I slather my burger with ketchup and sink my teeth into it.

"Mmm. Delicious." I have ketchup all over my face. Uriah kisses my lips and grins.

"You're delicious." I blush and look down grinning. Christina's eyes widen.

"He's your boyfriend! No wonder you've been making googly eyes at him!" This makes me blush harder and nod. Uriah pinches my cheek.

"I love it when you blush." I grin and pinch his cheek.

"I love it when you blush." His face turns slightly pink. Just enough for me to notice. This makes me laugh. He hits my shoulder lightly and laughs with me. We intertwine our fingers and get up to throw out our trash. I wave good bye to Christina and she wiggles her eyebrows. I grin and turn around to follow Uriah out.

"Tomorrow's visiting day Tris." I look up with my eyes wide. I completely forgot. I start thinking about Peter. Tears well up in my eyes. Uriah hugs me.

"Shh Tris, it's alright. Don't worry. I won't leave your side for a minute." I nod and pull back. I get this warm tingly feeling in my stomach. He connects our lips and I'm on cloud 9. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close. He snakes his arms around my waist. I grab onto his hair and yank him closer to me.

"Feisty." He whispers onto my lips. I smile. We start to walk/stumble our way to Zeke's apartment. That's what I thought. Uriah pushed me into a closet and held me close to him, never breaking apart. That's one advantage of living in Dauntless. There's always a room for you somewhere. I start breathing through my nose, because I don't want this moment to end. He pushes me against a wall and I wrap my legs around his body. He bites my lower lip and I groan with pleasure. He smiles and I open up my mouth. He slides his tongue in and massages his tongue with mine. I slowly bite down on his tongue making him groan. He holds my thigh with one hand and grabs a fist full of my hair with the other. It's already too late once I hear the beep. I look up and sure enough there is Christina and Will with a video camera. I jump down and smooth out my shirt. I attempt to pat down my hair, but Uriah messed it up too much.

"Damn you Uriah." **(Sorry about the swear word :)) **He smiles awkwardly.

"I knew you guys were gonna end up in a closet somewhere. That's why we followed you. We heard a bang and I turned my camera on. Sure enough, there you were, sucking each other's faces off." I blush and look down.

"Well we better get going. See you guys later!"

"Bye Christina!" I look at Uriah and sure enough his face is a deep red. I smile and we lock hands and walk out the door. I walk to the dormitories and Uriah goes into the bathroom. The last thing I remember is black.

**Page Break! Muh hahaha**

When I open my eyes I am on a bed in a dark room. I squint my eyes and try and see better. When I try and sit up, immense pain shoots through my abdomen. I groan and sink back down. I realize that I don't have any clothes on. I look to my left and the last thing I want to see is on the night stand. A note that says,

_Dear Tris,_

_Don't worry, I used protection. You won't be having my babies yet._

_Love,_

_Peter_

I drop the letter and look inside the box. Sure enough his protection is right there. I let out a sob and pull my knees to my chest rocking back and forth. I momentarily forget about the pain. I hear the door open and I sink under the blankets.

"Honey. I'm home!" My eyes widen and I gulp.

"Are you up?"

"Yes love, I'm up!" He would make me say this whenever I woke up, and I didn't want to anger him so I answered how I used to.

"Ah there you are. I missed you in abnegation."

"I missed you to Peter." His filthy lips connected with mine. He used such force that my lips were left tingling.

"Do you love me Tris?" I don't answer. He'll know if I'm lying. He picks me up by my hair and I scream onto my hand. He kicks me in the stomach, shorting me of breath. I groan. He punches my face, splitting my lip. I wince and He punches my jaw. I start seeing black dots. He takes off his belt and begins to repeatedly beat me. I yell out for help.

"Do you love me Tris!?"

"Yes! I love you Peter!" I shriek when the belt comes down on my wrist. The bad part is that since I don't have any clothes on, the pain triples.

"I don't believe you! You're lying to me!"

"I'm not lying! I swear!" He beats me again. I hear the door open, but I'm in too much pain to care. I can't move. I can't make a sound. All I can do is listen. I hear skin on skin and a man groaning. I her someone yelling. I try and make out the face. The person picks me up and starts to run out of the apartment. The last thing I see is dark brown eyes.

**I hope that wasn't too dark and cruel. Leave me a review telling me if I'm right or wrong! I also wanted to say that I got this idea from a guest, and strangeaddiction. I got a lot of other ideas from you guys too and I promise I will be including them in future chapters! Love you guys! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg I am such a horrible person :( I'M SOOOO SRY! I didn't mean for this to not get updated for more than a month! Omg I'm so sry. Anyway on with the chapter! XOXO**

Chapter 6-

Tris's POV

I wake up with a horrible pounding in my head. I can't open my eyes because the lights hurt too much. I let out a soft groan. I feel someone's hand in my hand.

"Tris, are you awake?" I nod but barely.

"Do you want water?" I nod again. He pushes a button and my bed starts to move up. It takes everything in me not to scream. I feel something cold on my lips. I part them and cold water gushes into my mouth. I gulp down the water greedily.

"Easy there tiger. Are you going to open your eyes?" I manage a small,

"Lights." The hand leaves mine and darkness floods my brain. I slowly open my eyes to see a grinning Uriah and a huge banner that says "Get Well Soon Tris!" signed by everyone I know. I smile weakly and try my best to sit up more. I clench my teeth as a wave of pain crashes into me.

"Easy Tris, you're not fully healed yet."

"When will I be healed?"

"Soon, I promise. Erudite has a new formula." I nod.

"Where is he?"

"I took care of him, don't worry." I smile evilly. The doctor walks in and sees me.

"Well hello there Tris."

"Hello."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like absolute crap."

"Well we're going to up your medicine ok?"

"Alright." Great more meds.

"There's one more thing. Once I give you the medicine you're going to fall asleep for another 3 days." I look up at Uriah with worried eyes.

"Don't worry Tris, I won't leave your side until you're perfect again." I nod and squeeze his hand.

"When you wake up again you will feel normal and your injuries will only be visible, they will not hurt."

"Great thank you." The doctor walks out and leaves us alone.

"Do you want me to get everyone?" I shake my head. I couldn't handle more than Uriah in here. He nods in agreement even though I haven't said anything. He leans down and kisses my forehead. The doctor walks back in with the needle. He plunges it in my arm. Uriah whispers in my ear,

"Good night Tris." And I'm pulled under yet again.

**3 days later…**

When I wake up again I feel like I could go to war. I could jump off a building right now. I sit up and stretch my arms. I open my eyes and I am met with a giant kiss on the lips.

"Hey Uri, I missed you too." He hugs me and strokes my hair.

"I missed you more."

"I dreamed about you."

"Really?"

"Yes I dreamed about us in the future. After initiation." He nods knowing I'm not one to give details. I pull his face down to mind and kiss him firmly. The door blasts open with a big,

"SURPRISE!" I open my eyes and every single one of my friends are there.

"Aww thanks guys." Christina squeals.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I missed you terribly!" I grin and open my arms. She gladly runs into them.

"When can I get out of here?" Will responds,

"I'll go ask the doctor." I nod as a reply and he walks out the door.

"So what did I miss?"

"Nothing exciting really. Just boring old initiation."

"Goody." The doctor walks in with Will at his side.

"Good morning Tris, nice to see you awake again." I nod.

"Well you can leave whenever you want but you have to take it easy for the next couple of days. No training." I pout. He laughs and gives me the sign out paper. I quickly sign my name and change into the clothes that Christina brought me. Uriah and I walk out hand in hand straight to Zeke's apartment. Uriah knocks loudly and shouts,

"Zeke it's me let us in!" Zeke quickly opens the door and engulfs me in a hug. I giggle.

"We were so worried about you Tris!"

"Sorry" He smiles and steps out of the doorway.

"You two can have the guest room 'cause Uriah still has a twin sized bed." Uriah blushes and I kiss his cheek. We walk into the room and I really look at myself in the mirror. My face is badly bruised and o are my arms. I lift my shirt. There is bruising on my ribs and stomach area. I don't even want to know what my area looks like.

"Uriah have you seen? You know down there?" He looks at me with guilt in his eyes and nods with a deep blush on his face.

"Was it bad?"

"I saw when I first brought you to the hospital and yes it was horrible. It was like a nightmare." I sigh and climb into the bed. I yawn and curl up next to Uriah.

"Do you mind if I fall asleep."

"Of course not."

"Good." I kiss him gently and snuggle into his chest. As soon as I close my eyes I fall asleep.

**Boom! There's another chapter! Again I am so sorry for the delay. I feel so guilty. Well I hope you liked it! Love ya! XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I finally have chapter on time! Yippee! Well anyway I just finished the PLL series and I literally started crying in the end! Lol #NOOB. Anyways let's not keep you waiting any longer. XOXO.**

Chapter 7-

Tris's POV

When I wake up again I am wrapped around a body. I shudder a little, remembering days like this with Peter. I slowly open my eyes and I am met with gorgeous brown ones. I grin.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Uriah." He kisses my cheek.

"Okay so I know the doctor said take it easy, so we won't be going to training today."

"What do you mean we?" I know I'm going to be cut, so I don't want Uriah to be cut too.

"You think you're going to be cut don't you?" I nod slowly, my eyes are starting to get blurry. I will not cry in front of Uriah again. I am strong.

"Don't worry Tris. We talked to Max. He says that you would have passed first stage if it wasn't for Peter so he's going to pass you." I'm sure my eyes light up and I grin as wide as I possibly can. Uriah chuckles and I pinch his cheek. His adorable chubby cheeks. He puts his hands over his cheeks and pouts.

"Why do you like my cheeks so much?" I laugh a little.

"They're so chubby and cute." I kiss his forehead and get out of bed. I have to go to the doctor's every day to make sure everything is healing alright. I strip down to my bra and underwear and look at myself. I sigh. I'm so small and skinny. I have pretty good arm muscles, but the rest of me is so small, I slowly take off the rest of my clothes and jump into the shower. I let the burning hot water touch my skin and wake me up more. I wash my hair and then I scrub the rest of my body clean. I turn the water off and wrap the small towel around my body. That's when I realize I didn't bring a change of clothes. I sigh and jump out of the shower. I peep my head out of the door.

"Hey Uri? Could you get me some clothes?"

"Sure babe." I silently giggle at the nickname. He reaches his hand through the door and hands me my clothes. He picked a black sports bra, my favorite black tank top with cool red designs on it, Black bikini underwear, and skinny jeans. I slip everything on and walk out of the door. I kiss him gently on the lips, but pull back before it can get heated.

"Are you sure you're ready to go out to breakfast? I mean I can go get it and then we can go to the doctor's after we eat." I slowly nod my head. I need everyone to see me brave, not selfish. I have to look strong if I want to be intimidating. He grabs my hand and we start to walk to the pit. Not very long after we get half way down the hall way I start getting a pain down there. It starts getting so bad that I stop walking completely and slump down the wall.

"Tris you alright? Are you out of breath?"

"I'm fine, just give me a minute." He nods and sits beside me. I try my best to get my breathing even, and slowly the pain subsides. I slowly stand up and we start walking again. Once we reach the pit I grab a tray and grab a bagel. I sit down next to Christina and start nibbling on my bagel.

"Oh my god Tris!"

"What?"

"I missed you so much." I smile at her.

"You just saw me four days ago."

"Yeah, you were sickly pale in a hospital bed." I gently slap her arm.

"We have so much to talk about, can you come to the initiate dorms today? It's a day off." I nod my head.

"Anything for you Chris." She grins at me and wraps me up in a hug. I kiss Uriah's cheek and get up to follow Christina to the dorms. She leads me and soon enough we end up getting there. She leads me to the only bunk bed in the room.

"I'm the top, Will's the bottom." I nod. I sit down at the edge of the bed and stare at the room. It is fairly small with absolutely no protection at all.

"Well first things first, Will kissed me." I look straight at her.

"What?! Oh my god I'm so happy for you!" I grin and bounce on the bed a little. She laughs.

"And I passed first round." I shriek and tackle her onto the bed.

"Okay Tris I get it! Thanks!" I grin and stand up straight.

"So when are you going to come back to training?" I shrug.

"I'm not sure. That's where I'm headed actually. The doctors so I can find out."

"Oh god I'm holding you up. I'm so sorry!" That's when we hear a knock on the door.

"Tris are you in there?" I hug Christina and wave good bye.

"Coming!" I open the door and Uriah stands there with a bouquet of black roses.

"Aww Uri I love them." I smell the roses and give him a small, light kiss. He grins and we grab hands again. We walk the short distance to the doctors and open the door. Luckily I haven't had one of those pains again. Just a small throbbing. Nothing I can't handle. The nurse looks up and smiles at me.

"How may I help you?"

"We have an appointment with Doctor Smith today." She nods and writes something down quickly.

"You must me Tris Prior." I nod.

"That's me."

"Well you can follow me down here, but you have to stay here." She motions to Uriah. He nods and takes a seat on one of the uncomfortable, plastic chairs. She leads me down the hallway and into a room.

"Doctor Smith will be right with you. Change into this gown and take a seat." She leaves the room and I quickly change into the paper gown. I hear a knock on the door and the doctor walks in.

"Hello Tris, shall we get started?"

**Sooooo I hope you liked it! I'm sorry I ended it there, but I'm so tired so I'm not going any longer. So I'll be updating soon and blah blah blah. Please review and favorite and follow! Love you guys! XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I haven't been near wifi lately so don't be mad at me :O sry. I'm actually writing this in a coffee shop that is four hours away from where we are staying so yup :D XOXO**

Chapter 8-

Tris's POV

I gulp as I hear those words. I don't want any more pain then I already have. All I really want right now is Uriah's hand to grip onto.

"So Tris, first things first there is nothing to be worried about. There aren't going to be any shots or needles or anything like that." I nod quickly, jumping for joy on the inside. I absolutely hate needles.

"Ok so have you been having any pain anywhere?" I nod slowly, I don't really want to say where though, cause that's just embarrassing.

"Can you tell me where?" I'm pretty sure my cheeks are bright red and I shake my head. He nods.

"I'm going to go get Nurse Amy **(lol my bro's gf) **you can talk to her."

"Thank you." He nods quickly and walks out of the room. I sit in the uncomfortable paper gown and I know if I move it will tear so I sit perfectly still. When the nurse walks in I sigh gently. I really want to go home.

"Hello Tris. I heard you would rather talk to a woman?" I nod quickly. God this is so embarrassing.

"Alright so where are you having the most pain." My face heats up again and I let out a shaky breath.

"Um… you know… down…" I end my speech. She nods quickly and jots something down.

"Anywhere else?"

"I'm sore everywhere." She nods again.

"Alright so I'm going to have a real quick examination. It won't hurt at all so just sit back and relax. I sigh and lay down slowly. She walks over and slowly but surely, starts the examination.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK (I'M NOT GONNA GO INTO DETAIL) PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

After the examination is over I walk out of the room and down the tight, white hall. I push open the doors and I am immediately engulfed in warm, strong arms. I wrap my tiny arms around his waist and look up. Sure enough it is Uriah.

"What was that for?"

"In missed you, that's all." I grin and we sit down in the doctor's office.

"Well Tris, I have some medication to give you for your pain and I have some good news. As long as you don't have any horrible pains you can definitely go back to training. Uriah's eyes widen and he starts grinning at me. I try my best to match his smile, but I'm sure it's not even close.

"Here is your prescription and you may leave whenever you feel like it." I grab the bottle of blue pills and run out the door.

"Tris! Wait up!" I turn around and throw the pills at Uriah. He of course catches it and raises an eyebrow. I take off again and run straight to the practice room. I go over to one of the punching bags and start beating it up. I punch and kick and elbow the bag until I can't possibly hit it any more. I sit down for a second to catch my breath and sure enough a crowd of transfers is staring at me. I decide to not let their vacant stares throw me off so I go and pick up a gun. I head to the targets and start shooting. Every bullet hits the center.

"Go Tris!" Definitely Christina. I grab my favorite knives and start throwing those as well. Again every single one hits the center. Once I can't do anything else I plop down on the bench and take a long drink of my water. Everyone is cheering. I grin and run straight out of the room. I run all the way to Zeke and Uriah's room. I knock quickly, but not urgently. Zeke opens the door and steps aside.

"Come in my darling." He says in a weird accent. I giggle and plop down on the couch.

"I'm so excited to start training again tomorrow." Zeke nods.

"All the transfers miss you. That's for sure."

"I gave them quite a show, so they should be good." Zeke raises an eyebrow.

"What did you do to them?"

"Oh I didn't do anything to them. I just trained really hard, shot guns, threw knives. You know, the usually." Zeke grins.

"That should motivate them. Those lazy slugs." I nod and smile softly. That's when Uriah walks out of the bathroom.

"Hey why didn't you tell me she was here you big idiot!" I giggle softy and he sits down next to me. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and starts kissing me softly. I of course kiss back.

"Well since you guys started getting all mushy I'll leave now." We hear the door open and close gently.

"I knew that would get him out." He mumbles against my lips.

"Mmm." Is all I can manage to say. He grins at me.

"I really missed you Tris. More than you could ever imagine." I blush slightly and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too. I missed that mop of hair you have on your head." He dramatically covers his heart and falls backwards. I laugh at him.

"I happen to love my hair so Mmmhmm to you." I laugh again and kiss him softly. He deepens the kiss and pushes against me. I tangle my hands into his hair and tug on it gently. He takes a fistful of my hair and bites my lower lip. I moan softly.

"Oh lord god! AHHHH!" I jump away from Uriah to find one of the transfers staring at us with wide eyes from the doorway with a smirking Zeke holding the door open. Uriah and I's face gets all red and we both look down.

"Haha I knew that would get you to stop."

"Oh shut up you big dork." I get up and punch him in the shoulder lightly. He starts laughing at us and I run into the guest bedroom with Uriah at my heels.

**Alrighty then! I am getting a lot of strange looks from the people in this coffee shop. Eh whatever. So I will hopefully be updating next week or this week end so look out for the next chapter! Oh and ya im soo sry about uploading the wrong chapter. haha idiot me. so this is the right one now so hope you liked it! again super sry about that confusion! my brain is kind of crazy today! Love you guys! XOXO**


	9. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!

Hi guys. So I'm here to explain this situation. I know everyone hates A/N's as chapters but I have no choice. I'm here to tell you that I will not be updating for a while. My mom is sick and in the hospital. She has gotten pretty bad and I really need to spend all of my time and attention on her. I will still be reading and reviewing stories as she sleeps but I will not be able to write chapters. I am extremely sorry for the inconvenience. This is a really hard time for my family and this is extremely hard to write. Her health is deteriorating every day. They have not come up with any type of problem or diagnosis so far. Hopefully they will find out what's happening and they will be able to stop it ASAP. She's always there for me even if I am being a whiny bitch. Please excuse my language. The least I can do is devote my time to her so that is what I'm going to do. I don't know what I will do if she passes on. I don't even want to think about that right now so just please help her out and pray for her. I love you guys and it would mean the world to me and my family and my mom if you keep her in your prayers. She would be so excited to hear that all of you are helping her, and I thank you for that. Thank you for putting a smile on my face and on hers. Thank you all for reading this and I hope you understand. I will try and update as soon as I possibly can. I have posted an A/N on my other story if you want to read that but it's basically the same thing as this. I love you all! XOXO

~Jellytoast


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back! Most of you probably didn't miss me but whatevs. So let's continue with the story and I'm gonna warn you this chapter might not be the best because it's really hard getting back into the swing of things. Love you all XOXO**

Chapter 9-

_Tris's POV_

So today I got woken up by a stupid air horn. I was having a pretty great dream and then BAM! Scared the crap out of me. I jumped out of my messy looking dorm bed because we were all called to sleep there tonight. I rub my eyes groggily and sit up. Lauren unfortunately screams at us,

"Everyone be ready and meet me at the train in 5 minutes tops! Anyone late will have to do extra laps during training!" I jump up and quickly slide on my black leggings and a rusty colored tank with a fine black cloth over it. It's pretty cool I think. I run through the pit and straight towards the train where a group of transfers are already standing. I spot Christina and jog over.

"Hey Tris! How's it going?" I grin at her perkiness.

"It's going good, how are you?"

"I'm great now." She grins at me and entwines her hand into Will's. I'm about to respond when a familiar pair of arms wrap around my body. I flip around and two familiar eyes meet mine.

"You got here early." I say quietly.

"Ya there's no way I'm running extra laps." I laugh at him and Lauren starts yelling at us again. We jump on the train and start to relax. I lean up against Uriah's shoulder and he wraps his arm around me. I sigh in happiness.

"I've always loved riding the train."

"Me too." I snuggle closer and all too soon Zeke yells for us to jump off. We are at the so called Navy Pier. There is a run-down carousal and a big white building with no roof. There is a Ferris wheel and a bunch of broken down slabs of metal.

"Alright listen up! We're going to pick our teams now. Lauren's going first." She picks me first and I grin at her. I jump up and stand behind her. I zone out for most of the name calling but all I know is Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn are on my team with a couple of other initiates.

"Alright team we're going to play a little paintball game." We all whoop. She hands us all paintball guns.

"The point of this game is to get the other teams flag. If you get shot you're out. Come to the center marked with lights over there." She points to a bright blob of lights.

"Ok you guys are in charge so you have to find out what to do. Make a plan." Al at once everybody starts arguing and yelling and making up plans that I know won't work. I also know that nobody is going to listen to me and then I remember the Ferris wheel. We need a high point to search for the flag. I'll climb the wheel and hopefully see the brightness of their flag. I slip out of the group and run towards the big Ferris wheel. I put my hands on one of the ladder rungs **(Is that correct? I have no clue what those are called) **and pull myself up.

"And what do you think you're doing?' I gasp and turn my head quickly. I catch a glimpse of Uriah. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm gonna climb the wheel."

"And why are you going to climb the wheel?" I sigh. I don't want to explain, but might as well give it a shot.

"I need to have a high place to look out at the land. Hopefully I can catch a glimpse of the other team's flag." He nods and starts pulling himself up behind me.

"What're you doing Uri?"

"Coming with you of course. You thought I was gonna let you climb a Ferris wheel without me?" I sigh again and continue to climb up the Ferris wheel. We get about half way there when part of the ladder breaks and I go flying off to the side. I let out a short shriek and grab onto the ladder with both hands. I'm unfortunately dangling.

"Tris! You alright?" I nod and try to use my body weight to throw myself back onto the ladder. Uriah grabs my arms and pulls me up and back onto a sturdy piece of metal.

"Careful I almost had a heart attack."

"You almost had a heart attack!" I laugh and continue climbing. After what seems like forever we reach the top and sit down. I take in a deep breath and gaze out at the stars.

"It's so beautiful up here." I nod in agreement and grasp his hand. I look into his eyes and we share a quick kiss. Not too long and not too short. I pour everything I have into that one kiss. When we both pull back for air something bright catches my eye.

"There it is!" I yell making Uriah jump a little.

"Where?"

"Right there in the big white building with the tower!" He nods and we quickly start climbing down the ladder. I am very careful this time to step gently before putting all my weight on a piece. We make it down alive and quickly run back to the group.

"We found the flag! Look over there!" Everyone cheers and grabs their guns. I decide to take control.

"Everyone listen. I have a plan. We need people to stay behind at least 7, to protect our flag. The rest can go on offense, but stay hidden. Don't charge or make any noise. It's going to be a sneak attack. No matter what grab the flag." Everyone nods quickly and seven transfers shuffle behind us and hide in the bushes. I grab Christina's hand and we run together towards the building.

"Tris how the heck did you find that?"

"I climbed the Ferris wheel." She gapes at me and I grin in response. I hear a twig snap and a gun is fired. I pull Christina down with me and we army crawl under some bushes. The shots stop and I hear mumbled voices.

"Where'd they go? They were just here!"

"You're so stupid it was probably your own shadow." I giggle slightly and we silently stand. I shot one and Christina show the other. They jump back and whip around. We laugh loudly knowing there isn't anyone else with them. We start running towards the tower and they start trudging towards the circle. Luckily I didn't see anyone from my team in that circle.

"Now what do we do?" I shush her and point towards the door.

"Can you guard me? Or do you want me to guard you?" She nods quickly.

"I'll guard you." She grins and runs towards the door. I gently push on the door and to my surprise it opens silently. They picked quite a stupid place to hide their flag. I run up the stairs and see a trap door. I click the lock and swing it open and I am met with a bunch of shots fired at me. I hide behind the door and Christina and I both start to shoot back. I hear a click and then the shots stop. Her gun ran out. I laugh but she dives for me. I bring my elbow up to my face and it luckily knocks her in the head. She shakes her head and dives again. I know I have to get out of this staircase if I want to fight back so I throw a punch to her chin and she steps back slightly. I jump out and kick her in the stomach. She groans and puts up a hand. I don't fight her anymore just stands while she catches her breath.

"Truce, Truce!" She gasps out.

"Whatever take the flag." I greedily run to the window and grab the flag. Christina and I both swing the flag outside the window, and a cheer rises up through the crowd. We run back down and are immediately swooped up by our team mates. I laugh and cheer with them. I am eventually put down and I run into Uriah's arms. I grin at him and he plants his lips onto mine. I wrap my arms around his body and he twirls me around in the air. I giggle and he sets me down.

"Good job Tris." He whispers in my ear. We ride back to Dauntless and we sit in the pit talking for hours on end about life and about our future. I am one lucky girl.

**And there is chapter 9! So I hope you all liked it, it was a bit longer than I usually made these chapters. I don't know I thought you would enjoy it. So I will be back with more chapters hopefully soon. It won't be every week, maybe it will I don't know just don't expect an organized update time. Follow, favorite, and review! I read them all and if you want me to respond you could definitely tell me. Also tell me how this story flowed if it was alright cause I definitely had a hard time placing words and stuff like that. Also my fingers are frozen solid so it is so hard to type. Lol life problems. Well I love you all! XOXO**

**~Jellytoast**


End file.
